TAS Season 2
Episodes Summary In early 2270, was nearing the end of the last year of its five-year mission of exploration, under the command of Captain James Kirk. Background information In 1973, after the initial contract for Star Trek: The Animated Series had run out, NBC ordered another 6 episodes to be made for the following year. These were the last animated episodes made, making a total of 22. They first aired in September and October of 1974, but NBC continued airing the series in re-runs through 1975. Credits Opening ;Star Trek created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Starring the voices of: * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Closing ;directed by: * Hal Sutherland ;executive consultant: *Gene Roddenberry ;general manager: * Rock Benedetto ;special effects animation: * Reuben Timmins ;storyboard: * Sherman Labby * Paul Fennell * Dale Hale * Jack Miller * Michael O'Connor * Louise Sandoval * Ken Southworth * Dawn Huntley ;art director: * Don Christensen ;key assistants: * Mike Hazy * Bill House ;key layout: * Herb Hazelton * Kay Wright * Alberto De Mello ;layout: * George Wheeler * Lorna Smith * Les Kaluza * George Jensen * Dick Hall * Warren Marshall * Wendell Washer * Martin Muller * Christopher Lane * Glen Keane * Maria Bennett * Ken Leonard * Wes Herschensohn * Jim Willoughby * Cliff Voorhees * Robert Kline * Virgil Raddatz * John Perry * Carol Lundberg * Malcolm Weizer * George Goode * James Koukos * Tom Burton ;director of color: * Ervin Kaplan ;background artists: * Paul Xander * Maurice Harvey * Don Peters * Tom O'Loughlin * Pat Keppler * Curt Perkins * Boris Gorelick * Rolando Oliva * Janet Brown * Karen Shaffner ;animators: * Robert Bentley * Jim Brummett * Bob Carlson * Rudy Cataldi * Jess Cosio * Zion Davush * Lil Evans * Paul Fennell * Otto Feuer * Fred Grable * Lee Halpern * La Verne Harding * Lou Kachivas * Marsh Lamore * Lawrence Miller * Fred Myers * Jane Nordin * Bill Nunes * Joe Nunez * Casey Onaitis * Jack Ozark * Bill Pratt * Len Rogers * Virgil Ross * Sonja Ruta * Don Schloat * Ben Shenkman * Larry Silverman * Brad Smith * Hank Smith * Reuben Timmins * Bob Trochim * George Waiss * Ron Westland * Kaem Wong ;checking supervision: * Marion Turk * Jane Philippi ;xerography & paint supervision: * John Remmel * Betty Brooks ;camera supervision: * R.W. Pope ;camera: * Thane Berti * Joseph Ponticelle * Don Dinehart * John Aardal * Bill Kotler * Fredrick T. Ziegler * Earl Benedetto * Gene Gropper * Dean G. Teves ;also starring the voices of: * George Takei * Nichelle Nichols * Majel Barrett * James Doohan ;editorial supervision: * Joseph Simon * Doreen Dixon ;film coordinator: * June Gilham ;background music by: * Yvette Blais * Jeff Michael ;music publisher: * Shermley Music Co. A.S.C.A.P. ;music and sound effects: * Horta-Mahana Corp. ;color by: * Technicolor® ;associate producer and story editor: * D.C. Fontana ;produced by: * Lou Scheimer * Norm Prescott ;A Filmation Production cs:Druhá sezóna TAS de:TAS Staffel 2 fr:TAS Saison 2 nl:TAS Seizoen 2 sv:TAS, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons